one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pharah vs. Sparkster
[[Pharah|'Pharah']] vs. [[Sparkster|'Sparkster']] is a One Minute Melee that is a part of DraconianA's Grand Multiversal Tournament. The tournament can be found here. Intro THE GRAND MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! 16 competitors enter! Only one can win! Who will advance? Who will be eliminated? WHO WILL DIE!? Fight Pharah and Sparkster are teleported into Ilios, Greece, right nearby the ruins of a temple. Pharah recognises their location, as she has fought there before. The two stare down each other. Pharah readies her rocket launcher, while Sparkster readies his sword. The two boost into the air at each other. This battle is about to explode! FIGHT!!! Sparkster slashes at Pharah, who shifts past it. She kicks Sparkster down towards the ground, where he lands on his feet. Pharah launches a rocket at Sparkster, who rolls out of the way. He dodges all the rockets that Pharah shoots, until Pharah goes to land and reload. With the opened up opportunity, Sparkster goes for the offense and boosts to where Pharah landed, slashing at her. Pharah ducks out of the way and whacks Sparkster with her rocket launcher, following with a kick that sends her opponent a few feet away, and finishing by boosting upwards and firing a rocket. Sparkster boosts forward and slices through the rocket. When he reaches Pharah, the two clash, Sparkster using his sword while Pharah uses her rocket launcher. Pharah launches a concussive blast that knocks Sparkster onto a nearby piece of temple. Sparkster, determined to win, slashes his sword to send a wave of energy towards Pharah. Pharah dodges the attack by letting herself land on the ground, where she rushes toward Sparkster, intent on a sneak attack. She approaches Sparkster’s location and launches up into him with a high-speed punch. This sends Sparkster towards the ground below them, where he lands with a “thud!” Pharah quickly grapples Sparkster and brings him into the air, where she whacks him some more. Sparkster breaks free and takes several slashes at Pharah, who tries dodging, but takes a decent slash in the arm. This doesn’t do much, however, as Pharah grabs the escaping Sparkster, who is jetting even higher. Pharah, as soon as Sparkster’s jets cool down, throws her foe to the ground. Sparkster is able to jet up again before that, however. Pharah readies her ultimate attack, wanting to end the fight. “JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!!!” She yells, a flurry of rockets coming from her back. Sparkster dodges many of the rockets, slashing many more, before finally reaching Pharah and giving one last, good… SLASH! Pharah’s jet pack has a good cut in it, causing it to stop working. She hangs in the air for a split second, before falling with a… THUD! K.O.! Sparkster goes down to see his opponent. When he reaches the ground, he sees that Pharah is still alive, but very much unconscious. Sparkster is then teleported away. Pharah is not teleported away, as she is in her native universe. Results This melee's winner is... Sparkster! Voting Pharah must win: 7 Sparkster must win: 11 Pharah must live: 7 Pharah must die: 4 Links Follow Sparkster's journey here. Find the full Multiversal Tournament here.Category:Konami vs. Blizzard themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:2017